Oi Hermione
by AutonomousAnonymous
Summary: "Oi Hermione. You're a girl right?"  "Oh well spotted," she said acidly.    Just a fun, cute, 'revision' of this infamous moment. Pardon the long author's note. Story is about 550 words.


Opening Author's Note: I haven't wrote anything in God knows how long and this is not the genre that I usually wrote. Harry Potter has always been a huge addiction of mine and I have not done any Harry Potter fan fiction in years and YEARS! I was hesitant to write this genre because I do not believe I could do Ms J.K. Rowling any justice but really, fan fiction is just about having fun right? So after reading one of those 'What if?' stories involving the Yule Ball of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, I thought about that infamous line of Ron where he sees Hermione in a whole new light and this whole story basically came immediately to mind.

Disclaimer: All characters, quotes, etc. are retained by Ms J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. I do not own anything other than the idea of.

Background: I always prefer the book over the film but I liked Ron's rather blunt and tactless comment in the film so I added that instead of what he actually said ('Neville's right! You are a girl'). Also for this story, Mr Viktor Krum has not asked Hermione yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi Hermione<strong>

"Oi Hermione. You're a girl right?"

"Oh well spotted," she said acidly.

"Well – you can come with one of us!"

Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter exchanged a nervous look with each other before both turning to look at Hermione who didn't immediately respond. From where he sat, Harry noticed a very dangerous calm about Hermione's face.

"Three years? It's taken you _three_ years to realise I'm a girl?" she asked in an eerily calm voice. After a slight pause, her eyes flashed in rage as she angrily repeated, "_Three years_?"

It was now that Ron seemed to realise how poorly he had chosen his words as his eyes widened in slight fear as Hermione rose in fury.

"No, I meant – "

"_What_? Did you just notice something else? Perhaps my awful bushy hair?" she asked as her voice and anger increased in volume.

"No! I – "  
>"You always seem to know <em>just<em> what to say Ronald. I knew you were thick but _Merlin_! What else have you noticed recently? Perhaps my ugly, mud-coloured eyes? Or maybe – "

"I like your hair. And your eyes," he said quietly as Hermione paused for breath.

For the first time in anyone's memory, Hermione Granger looked confused and lost for words. Hermione stood, mouth-agape, staring at Ron as he avoided her gaze and fiddled with a loose thread from his jumper as his ears visibly began to burn a shade of pink. After a moment, Hermione managed to find her voice.

"What Ron?" she asked softly.

He flinched as though she had shouted at him instead and shifted in his seat uncomfortably before looking up at her.

"I said I like your hair. It's nice. And your eyes aren't mud-coloured, they're chocolate brown... They're pretty."

Ginny and Harry, who had remained quiet during the row, continued to sit and watch with slight amusement. Their amusement quickly changed to shock as everyone witnessed another first.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione's mouth fell open slightly yet again as a now completely red-eared Ron stood up from his seat.

"That's not what I meant. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry," he said to her before looking down at the carpet and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"And I was _going_ to ask if you had already been asked to the bloody ball," he said with a bit of annoyance before faltering off again as his blue eyes briefly met her brown. "Because if not, I thought maybe you and I could... You know... Go together... If you didn't already have plans and if you didn't mind..."

Ron's ears and the entire back of his neck now rivalled his hair as he continued to ramble.

"I mean, we're best mates and if there has to be some dumb, ruddy dance, at least going with you I know I would at least have some fun. I like spending time with you. So if you'll forgive me... And if you want to... Err... I mean, if you haven't already – "

A very feminine squeal of delight interrupted Ron's further rambling as Hermione launched herself at him with a very large, bright smile stretched across her face to hug him tightly.

* * *

><p><span>Closing Author's Note<span>: I honestly don't know what to think of it. I think it's sort of cute but as I have not posted any Harry Potter fan fiction in forever, I'm not sure how this is. Please review! If I receive enough reviews (positive or with corrective criticism), I have a couple of other ideas in mind involving moments during the trio's school years. Thanks for reading regardless.

Cheers


End file.
